Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight
by antisocialgod
Summary: She wanted – no, needed – to feel soft rosy lips against hers, taste the cherry flavor of Rachel's chapstick, the one she had given to her and it happened to be her favorite.


**Rating:** PG13, I suppose.  
**Pairings:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Length:** 1,904  
**Spoilers:** Season one, though this is AU.  
**Summary: **She wanted – no, _needed _– to feel soft rosy lips against hers, taste the cherry flavor of Rachel's chapstick, the one she had given to her and it happened to be her favorite.  
**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is not mine.  
**Author's note: ** This is unbeta-d. So all the mistakes - and I'm sure there are plenty - are mine. English is still not my first language. Feel free to point them if you want so I can correct it! :)

* * *

It was the first party Quinn remembered attending in a long time.

After sleeping with Puck and getting pregnant, she swore off the alcohol and decided to stay away from such gatherings because she knew that a kid was too much for someone at the age of sixteen and she didn't want to mess up anymore. Besides, she was living in someone else's house and she didn't feel good acting as if she owned the place. It was hard enough to adjust living with her former enemy and raising a kid, she didn't need to add any more stress to the life of those who so kindly took her when she had nowhere to go and no one to help her.

She had found in Rachel Berry the best friend someone could ask for, not to mention David and Michael made her feel like a second daughter to them. They had helped her when her own parents turned away and she now couldn't imagine her life without any of them. Those who had helped her get into a nice college, moved to New York to help her take care of her daughter and did everything they could to make her life easier. And all because one day back in her sophomore year, Rachel took her hand in hers, the duffel bag in another and took her _home_.

She was pretty sure that was when she started falling for the small brunette.

How couldn't she? She had always realized that Rachel was an unique person, even when she was too busy ordering slushies to be thrown at her face, but living with her changed everything. Rachel was amazing. There wasn't a single day when she didn't make Quinn smile, no matter how upset or tired the blond might have been. She never once dared to judge her, or condemn her decisions. If anything, Rachel was the kind of person who was always there by her side, who would compliment her even when she still hadn't lost all her baby fat and the stretch marks could still be seen.

Really, she should've seen it coming.

When they got their acceptance letters, Rachel didn't even think twice about going to NYU with Quinn, and demanding her parents to move so they could help them take care of Beth. In all of her life, Quinn had never had a friend like Rachel and it was overwhelming the amount of love that had been building on her, slowly but surely, with every kind act from the brunette. The Rachel who would ditch her dates on Valentine's days to be with Quinn, the girl who didn't make fun of her when she was being stupid and, most importantly, the girl who never left her mind, not even when she went to bed.

She thought that her feelings were reciprocated. Actually, she was 99% sure, and as she took one drink and watched Rachel sway her hips to the sound of the music blaring through the speakers, she knew that it was past time she did something about those feelings that had been building between them for so long. She, Quinn Fabray, wanted Rachel Berry more than anyone on the face of the earth.

Those skin-tight jeans weren't helping, of course.

It wouldn't surprise her if she found herself drooling. Rachel had changed _a lot _since high school. You couldn't find a single argyle item in her closet anymore and the change didn't really make it easier for Quinn to resist her. Plus, as the years passed, they started touching more and every time Rachel's skin touched hers it was as if someone had set her body on fire, in a good way, of course. She wanted – no, _needed _– to feel soft rosy lips against hers, taste the cherry flavor of Rachel's chapstick, the one she had given to her and it happened to be her favorite. Tonight, she wasn't letting anything or anyone stop her.

She took down the rest of her drink just as Rachel looked at her, their gazes locking in a way it made Quinn's heart stop. Her palms were sweating and she felt as if her feet were rooted to the floor, refusing to move. But Rachel didn't seem to mind, a grin on her face as she skipped to her, taking her hands and pulling her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Dance with me!" Her smile was contagious, and soon Quinn found small hands wrapped around her waist as Rachel moved her body against hers, the contact making her feel lightheaded even though she hadn't touched a drop of alcohol.

It took a while for her brain to kick in, but when it did, her hands moved on their own accord to settle on the small of Rachel's back, though Quinn was holding herself not to let her hand slip further down. The smell of the brunette's perfume was intoxicating, and she let her eyes slip closed as they moved to the beat in perfect rhythm, their bodies connected in a way that she knew it would never happen with anyone else. She felt like she could dance with Rachel forever, the feeling of the small body against hers not helping the crazy butterflies that took over her stomach whenever she was around the younger brunette.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?" she asked, her lips grazing Rachel's ear, the urge to let her tongue slip between her teeth to touch the small bud of skin taking over her.

And she decided not to fight it.

She felt Rachel shiver against her, and when the brunette answered her voice had dropped an octave and it was decidedly huskier.

She pulled back to find Rachel smirking at her, hands slipping under her shirt to trace random patterns on her skin, "Only tonight?"

"All the time," her eyes fluttered closed and she saw the smirk on Rachel's lips widen, the brunette moving to press closer against her as the music changed. "Always."

Rachel lifted her head, nodding and Quinn found herself wanting more than anything to close the gap between them, the feel of Rachel's breath tinkling against her lips, the small body pressed so tight against her she didn't think anyone could tell which part belonged to each girl.

She didn't care about the people around them. To be honest, she didn't even realize that they weren't alone. At that moment she was so lost in everything Rachel that the world ceased to exist around her. Who cared if they were in their first college party and should be trying to make an impression? Quinn didn't think she needed anybody because she had Rachel and the brunette was so much more than she could ever hope for.

But she needed to feel Rachel, to share more than anything they already shared. She needed her feelings to be real and not just something she dreamed about when she was lying in her bed. She was scared of screwing things up, but then Rachel looked at her again and Quinn wondered how the hell could she keep living without having that.

When she closed the small gap between their lips, she felt Rachel's nails digging on her skin as the brunette tried to bring her closer, even if they already were as close as they could be.

It was amazing. All those nights she spent awake in her bed wondering how it would be to feel Rachel's lips against her didn't even do justice to that moment. There was no way she could ever regret kissing the brunette. If anything, she wanted to do it for the rest of her life. One touch from Rachel was enough to make her believe in everything she never thought she would believe, the promise of real love, a connection far deeper than the one they already shared. It made her feel like she could do anything in the world as long as she had Rachel by her side.

All the times she had felt her heart skipping a beat as Rachel's eyes settled on her, the nights they spent lying side by side, talking about anything and everything, the days when the brunette would do anything to make her smile; they all had led them to that moment. And all Quinn had to do was take one leap of faith because Rachel was right there waiting to catch her. It made her feel like she was dreaming, but the feel of Rachel's lips moving against her – tongues fighting for dominance – it was so much better than a dream. It was real.

"I thought this would never happen," Rachel confessed as they broke apart for air. They had stopped moving, breaths ragged, the brunette's hands burning against the skin of Quinn's back.

God, she never wanted to stop kissing Rachel.

"I've been wanting this for a very long time. I'm just a coward."

She watched in fascination as Rachel's head moved back and laughter escaped her lips, the sight eliciting a grin from Quinn, because she could never not smile when she was watching Rachel act so carefree, "Well, that's true. But I won't hold it against you."

"Just shut up and keep kissing me, Berry."

Rachel smirked, "Have I mentioned that I absolutely love when you get demanding like that? The things it does to me..."

She didn't have time to retaliate because in the next second Rachel was kissing her again and it wasn't like their first kiss. It was deep and hot, doing nothing to help the ache that had settled between Quinn's legs. She never thought she wanted someone so much as she wanted that small brunette who was practically climbing on her as she tried to press them together, hands slipping further inside her shirt. She was so distracted she was probably about to put a show for everyone in that party. And if it meant she would get Rachel squirming against her, she wasn't really sure if she would mind.

Maybe that was how teenage boys felt, she thought. The urge to take Rachel then and there was so strong it was getting harder and harder to resist. The way her tongue would flick against her lower lip, or her hand would press against her breast, it was driving her completely crazy.

"Quinn..." Rachel breathed against her lips, taking deep breaths as she tried to even her breathing. "Take me back to our room."

She didn't need to be told twice.

As she pulled Rachel through the mass of college students, she thought about how much her life had changed, which was something, considering all she wanted at that moment was to rip Rachel's clothes off and have her way with her. She felt sorry for her sixteen year old self, the one who was stupid enough to torture Rachel instead of enjoying everything the girl had to offer sooner. It only took one night for her to realize that all this time all she wanted was Rachel, no one else, just the brunette girl who placed soft open-mouthed kisses against her neck as she worked to open the door. But after everything they had gone through, it didn't matter, and she knew it. That night, she was about to make her teenage dream come true.


End file.
